The present invention is related to a kind of display rack and more particularly to a moving display rack for display of commercial articles.
The display rack is a framework for displaying commercial articles to attract customers to buy, and commonly used in department stores book stores, exhibition centers etc. Regular display racks are not movable when they are built up. Therefore, the effect of display can not be very attractive.
The present invention is to provide a moving display rack. Through the motion of display boards, which is carried to rotate by link rods through a motor set in the base of the display rack, the commercial articles displayed thereon can be more prominent and attractive.
Embodiments of the invention will now be described by way of example, reference been made to the annexed drawings in which: